


Unresolved Sexual Tension

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the Resistance base wants Poe and Finn and Rey to get together already. The unresolved sexual tension is just <i>terrible</i>.</p>
<p>...'unresolved.'</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved Sexual Tension

“Well?” says Snap.

Jess sighs and drops her head into her hands. “I locked Poe and Rey into the supply closet on the yellow corridor - you know the one -”

Snap sighs happily. “I know it well.”

“Augh. I locked them in and told them I was going for a locksmith-droid.”

“And?”

“And they spent _two kriffing hours_ doing inventory and telling horrible jokes!”

Snap winces. “Ow.”

“They weren’t even _mussed_!” Jess wails.

*

(“A supply closet? Really? That’s even a cliche on _First Order_ bases,” Finn says, laughing.

“ _And_ we’d already used it last week,” Rey replies, grinning, from where she is draped over Poe’s other shoulder.

“Mmmmmm,” says Poe, with a rather dreamy grin on his face. “Yep, you won that argument.”

Finn chuckles. “Yep, she really _is_ that flexible.”)

*

“No, thanks,” says Finn, “I’ll just sit this one out.”

“But -” says Jess desperately.

“Nah, I don’t like alcohol,” Finn says, clapping Poe on the shoulder as he stands. “You have fun, buddy.”

“Sure thing,” Poe says, grinning up at him. One of the other pilots muffles an ‘aww’ noise. “Right, then, I’ll drink Finn’s share.”

*

(“Spin the bottle?” Rey says incredulously. “What, that children’s kissing game you told us about? _Really_?”

“I think Jess is getting a little desperate,” Poe says smugly. “ _And_ I outdrinked - outdrank - her.”

“...And you’re drunk,” Rey says. “Come on to bed, flyboy.”

“Mmmm, snuggly Finn’n’Rey,” Poe says, collapsing between them and starting to snore almost immediately.

“Such romance,” Finn says, grinning across Poe’s back at Rey.)

*

“Well, did it work?” Major Caluan Ematt asks Doctor Kallonia.

“It was going so _well_ ,” she replies, downing her first shot and shoving the glass back at the bartender. “And then it _didn’t_.”

“I thought that was nearly foolproof,” Caluan says in surprise.

“So did _I_!” wails Kallonia. “Therapeutic massage - that lovely boy all naked and covered in oil - is Dameron made of _stone_?”

“There, there,” Caluan says, handing her another glass of strong drink. “It was a very good try.”

“Horseshoes and hand grenades,” Kallonia mutters, and drains half the glass in a go.

*

(“Mm, that felt _really good_ ,” Finn says, slumping down on top of Poe like a particularly heavy blanket. Poe chuckles.

“I grabbed the oil as we left,” he says smugly. “Once you’ve woken up a little, want to put it to some...less appropriate uses?”

“Oooh,” says Finn, muffled by the sheets.

“Wow,” says Rey, sitting down on Finn’s other side and scratching her fingers through his short hair, making him moan a little into the bed. “You gotta teach me how to do that.”

“Sure thing,” Poe says easily. Rey leans over Finn and kisses Poe sweetly.)

*

“Padawan,” says Luke, “I have taught you that Jedi must turn away from all attachments.”

“So you’ve said, Master,” Rey replies solemnly.

“Yet I do not think that it is wise to turn away from _all_ attachment,” Luke continues. “Bonds of love may well bind us to the light, if we choose our lovers wisely.”

“I understand, Master,” Rey says calmly.

“And - and it is not wise to refrain from speaking of such ties, should they occur,” Luke continues, a little desperately. “To wait too long is to lose all chance at speaking.”

“Oh,” Rey says, and puts a hand on Luke’s arm, “oh, Master, I am sure Han knew you loved him as a brother. He did not blame you for leaving - not for anything.”

“Ah,” says Luke. “Thank you, Rey.” There is a short pause. “Let us resume our meditation.”

“Yes, Master,” says Rey serenely.

*

(“He said _what_?” Poe asks incredulously.

“It was _so awkward_ ,” Rey wails.

“I thought Jedi were suppose to disdain all attachments,” Finn says. “Hand me that hairtie?”

Rey hands up a hairtie and waits while Finn carefully finishes putting her hair into its customary knots, then takes the remaining loose lock and swiftly plaits it into a padawan’s braid. “They _are_ ,” she says.

“I was _sure_ General Leia would have told him,” Poe marvels.)

*

“Hey Poe,” Snap says, “doesn’t that shirt look nice on Finn?”

“Hmm?” says Poe, looking up from his dinner. “Yeah, it - wait. Finn! Are you stealing my clothes again?”

“Your room was closer, and I got slimed during hand-to-hand,” Finn says, dropping down next to Poe with a broad grin.

“Closer by what, two meters?” Poe gripes. “And what do you mean, slimed?”

“You know those new recruits? The ones with the green skin? Yeah, they slime when they’re scared,” Finn says, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh, ick,” says Poe.

“Oh, _kriff_ ,” sighs Snap.

*

(“My room was closer?” Poe asks, grinning.

“Well, if I’d said ‘all my clothes are in your room anyhow,’ that would have been a bit of a clue, wouldn’t it?” Finn replies, shrugging.

“Point. Is there a slimed shirt in my sink?”

“Of course not!” Finn says, offended. “It’s in the wash - and so’s the _rest_ of your laundry.”

“Oops,” says Poe sheepishly. “I meant to do that this morning. Thanks, buddy.”

“Welcome,” Finn says. “And how have none of them noticed that you’re wearing my pants, anyhow?”

“Other people don’t look at my ass as much as you do?” Poe suggests.

“Now I _know_ that’s a lie,” Finn laughs.)

*

“So, today’s the day,” Leia says cheerfully.

“Yep!” says Rey gleefully. “How much is the betting pool, again?”

“Eight thousand credits and bragging rights,” Leia tells her smugly.

“That divides nicely four ways,” Poe says, slinging an arm around each of his spouses’ shoulders. “What are you guys going to spend your two thousand credits on?”

“I’m taking you to that restaurant on Yavin 4 you were telling us about,” Rey says promptly. “The one where they bring you half a hundred little plates and you just keep eating until you can’t anymore.”

“I’m going to get you a new jacket,” Finn says happily.

“You guys are terrifyingly adorable,” Poe informs them, and kisses each of them in turn. Leia clears her throat.

“Shall we do this thing?”

“Oh yeah,” Poe says. “Happy one-year anniversary, buddies.”

“Happy anniversary,” Finn says, as Leia opens the door to reveal the surprise party with its enormous banner reading ‘Will You Kiss Already’.

Poe and Finn and Rey pause in the doorway, arms around each other, grinning at the crowded room. Jess, near the front of the crowd, blinks and says, “Wait - wait - are you -?”

Poe hauls his spouses into a three-way kiss and muffles his laughter against their willing lips. Leia says, smugly, “Ladies, gentlemen, and otherbeings - I give you the Damerons.”

“Klono’s brass balls!” yells Snap. “When the _kriff_ did you assholes get married?”

Poe doesn’t bother to answer. Rey’s doing that thing with her tongue, and Finn is moaning, and that is _vastly_ more important than gloating any day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Unresolved Sexual Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101594) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
